


Shoulder to Shoulder: Podfic

by rosy_cheekx



Series: Podfic Collection [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 05, mentioned: oliver banks, post-episode 168, written as autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_cheekx/pseuds/rosy_cheekx
Summary: Jon won't kill Oliver Banks. Martin doesn't understand what happened between them.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Podfic Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076159
Kudos: 2





	Shoulder to Shoulder: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shoulder to shoulder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321076) by [notquiteaghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost). 



> Want your fanfiction turned into a podfic? reach out! I'm @balanced_to_a_tea on tumblr.

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YpST0DsFKUjXrua0hJe85AbAYw77Qqgp/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
